1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used in a communication device having an antenna therein.
2. The Related Art
With fast development of information industry, communication devices have been widely used in people's work and daily life. Various electrical connectors matched with the communication devices have become an irreplaceable position in the communication devices which have antennas. The electrical connector used in the matched communication device usually includes an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulating housing and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing together with the conductive terminals. However, the electrical connector having the shielding shell surrounded therearound usually occupies a larger space in the communication device, and moreover, an electromagnetic interruption often happens between the shielding shell of the electrical connector and the antenna which are used in the communication device. Especially, when the electrical connector is positioned near the antenna, a normal function of the antenna will be affected by the shielding shell.